Oops o la importancia de aprender latín
by HARUXITA
Summary: Harry aprendió por las malas las consecuencias de un conjuro mal dicho.


Oops o la importancia de aprender latin

El muchacho palideció aun más de lo que era usual en el. Un pequeño grupo de espectadores guardó silencio, algunos con preocupación otros con morbo. Entre tanto, el grueso del alumnado murmuraba, interrogándose unos a otros sobre la naturaleza del conjuro que el mago de anteojos le había lanzado a su oponente.

Una chica de cabello castaño ocultó el rostro en el hombro de su novio.

- No quiero ver esto - dijo - dime que no dijo lo que yo oí.

- Lo dijo - corroboró el colorín, con fatalidad.

En medio del alumnado se levantaba una plataforma sobre la cual se batían a duelo los dos alumnos.

En una esquina de ella, un mago adulto de cabello espeso gritaba el contra-hechizo agitando su varita. Perdiendo su acostumbrado aplomo al ver que su alumno predilecto continuaba avanzando estoicamente al encuentro de su contrincante. Este, por otra parte, miraba en derredor, preguntándose a que debía tanto alboroto, por qué el hechizo que acababa de lanzar fracasó y por qué el muchacho frente a él caminaba con decisión, lamiéndose sugerentemente el labio inferior e insultando hasta su más recóndito ascendiente. En toda esa escena había más de algo que no encajaba.

El mago de anteojos le arrojó un conjuro de desarme que el pálido duelista esquivó con facilidad, sin dejar de avanzar, inmutable. El moreno continuaba sin explicarse que podría haber salido mal. En ese momento su rival debía estar cubierto por una masa pegajosa y fétida. Se aprestó a hacerle frente una vez más, apretó su varita con seguridad, volteando fugazmente a ver a la bruja que le había aconsejado no recurrir a ese conjuro en especial. La gran melena de la chica cubría la mitad del rostro de su amigo, quien tenía pintado en el rostro la palabra "desastre"

Se estaba preguntando - "¿y ahora qué?" cuando sintió un fuerte tirón y una mano que le jalaba los pantalones hacia las rodillas, a vista y paciencia del club de duelo en pleno.

- ¡¿Qué haces tarado?! - manoteó pugnando por desasirse, avergonzado, pero este lo sujetaba con fuerza y no lo dejaba ir.

- ¡¿Tú qué crees pedazo de imbécil?! - respondió con furia, acariciándole las caderas, haciéndolo estremecer - ¡¿Ya no te satisface tenerme solo en tus fantasías, pervertido?! – un nuevo jalón, esta vez su ropa interior se unió a sus pantalones. - ¡¿Tenias que hechizarme frente a todo el colegio?!- rugió arrodillándose frente a su pene que respondía a los estímulos sin importarle de quien provenían. - ¡Maldito pervertido! - la voz era igual de ruda que las manos que lo acariciaban.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre aquí!? - preguntó un anciano de larga barba y cabellos platinados.

- Lo que usted ve profesor - le informó el mago adulto con perversa calma. - su protegido demostró lo que durante seis años he tratado de hacerle ver. Que es capaz de recurrir a cualquier método con tal de llamar la atención y obtener... - le dio la espalda a ambos duelistas, indicándolos con su mano extendida. - ... lo que su insana mente desea. - concluyó.

- ¡¿Qué?! - gritó el aludido - pero si yo... humm, ¡Mal...! ahh... ¡Quita tu...! hum... - su voz sonaba poco convincente y sus manos no parecían obedecer las órdenes de su cerebro. Revolviendo el cabello de su oponente con desesperación.

El joven Slytherin alzó su agrisada mirada, clavando su odio en el culpable de su vergüenza.

El confundido Gryffindor, completamente sonrojado, entornó sus ojos, absolutamente entregado al placer, a punto de acabar en la boca de su enemigo. Y aun sin comprender como un conjuro simple e inocente acabó en la primera felación publica del castillo. Aunque había logrado su objetivo de humillar a su adversario, de paso se avergonzó a sí mismo y se aseguró una considerable merma en el puntaje de su casa.

- ¿Ya acabó? - preguntó temerosa la bruja a su novio.

- Literalmente - le respondió este, aun boquiabierto.

- ¡Harry, idiota! confundiste "Fettidus" con "Fellatius" - gritó la desconsolada bruja cuando todo ya hubo pasado.

El afrentado alumno de la casa de la serpiente vomitaba a un lado de la tarima, solo levantó la cabeza una vez vaciado por completo su estómago, para agregar con rabia.

- ¡Es un poco tarde para explicarle la diferencia!

...FIN...

Notas finales:

Gracias a Nicole por enviarme el archivo, durante la puga no alcancé a guardarlo.


End file.
